


No One is Alone, Truly

by ItsStargirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Ending, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortality, Inspired by Into the Woods, Magic, Minor Violence, Mortal GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has Fire Powers (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, lonely boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStargirl/pseuds/ItsStargirl
Summary: Magic was a myth, a story told to children, an ability that people like George could only dream to have. But that was all it was, just a made up ability. Or so the world thought.Dream was an immortal, and a damn good one at that. His ability was one of the strongest ever seen, and he had already had centuries to hone his ability to almost perfection. Like many of the others, he had started not feeling much, let alone guilty for killing the people for his own extended life.But when Dream’s new target is a small brunette with an almost impossible amount of hope, will he be able to keep his life the way it has always been, or will things finally change?Or an au where Dream is an immortal who is hunting George, only for the two to grow closer and realize the real meaning of being alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. I hate to leave, I have to go

**Author's Note:**

> The titles of the story and chapters are inspired by Into the Woods, and I thought they fit pretty well for the story I wanted to tell. This title is from the song Prologue: Into the Woods
> 
> This chapter should be one of the shorter ones out of what I have planned, but more will be included soon :]
> 
> This is my first story that I am actually publishing, and I don't plan for it to be very long, but I hope some people can enjoy it :)

After centuries of the same life over and over, Dream was feeling sick of this life, or more specifically, this country. He just moved to England a year or so ago, meaning he still had at least four years or so before he could leave again. It was in the rules he - and the other immortals - lived by: Stay in the same place for at least 5 years, but no longer than 10 since people may get suspicious of the never aging people living in the same area for way too long.

Dream really didn’t know why there was a minimum length of time he had to stay here, but he didn’t question it further. He lounged in the chair of the mini library of… whatever this town’s name was. He hadn’t paid enough attention to learn it yet since all he ever really did was stay in his house or come to this library to read. Which mainly consisted of the same stories he had been reading for years, but at least they held his attention for a little while.

He didn’t use to live all on his own. In fact, one of his closest friends, Sapnap, had been his roommate for the beginning of their immortal lives. But a few decades later, the two met an immortal time traveller, Karl. Him and Karl, soon after, got the approval to travel the world and well, it was too good of an opportunity not to go. Ever since, Dream had only seen the two once every few years right before the next hunt.

Dream didn’t want to bother his friend, but he felt lost without the two. It wasn’t like he really had any mortal friends either. He had a few friends a long while ago, but they either left him after accidentally seeing him kill his target (It wasn’t his fault he was so bad at killing. He was still young then!) or he basically had to watch them die while he stayed young. So basically, he wouldn’t be trying to make any friends anytime soon anyways. But that never stopped him from feeling lonely all on his own, no matter how many decades it had been.

The sound of a book falling to the ground broke Dream’s train of thought, and almost ended up making him fall out of the chair. Immortality seemed pretty helpful in times like these to save him from embarrassment and more attention than he needed. He heard a mumbled ‘shit’ coming from behind the bookshelf where the sound came from.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dream closed the book and sat up, looking over to see if he could tell what happened. Which in the end, was nothing since the boy there had just put the book back on the top shelf. (Dream almost laughed when he saw the boy was still struggling to put the book back even while standing on his tiptoes).

The brunette’s head looked over in his direction before flushing a bit from embarrassment. Dream felt his own face heat up at the boy’s warm eyes and pale face staring back at him, not realizing that he himself was starting until the boy gave an awkward smile and a small wave before rushing to the door and leaving. He didn’t have the time to reply, not that he would even know what to say, before the library was empty other than him again.

* * *

For the first time in who knows how long, George felt a bit of excitement in his life. Well, maybe excitement wasn’t quite the right word for it. More like embarrassment at being so clumsy and being caught. And by someone who looked almost beautiful in an unnatural way. AND he didn’t even get the book he had been meaning to find there too. Yet the main thing on George’s mind was the fact that for the first time, life here had felt somehow less dull.

George had grown up here, well not in this particular town, but in one basically the same. He didn’t make any real friends until highschool, where he met Niki and Wilbur. The three became pretty good friends and still talked almost constantly. They were in Germany, just to visit the place where Niki grew up, for the next few months. They made sure to video chat everyday, unless something big was happening like visiting relatives or anything like that. But George still missed them.

Since he didn’t really make many friends until he was a teen, loneliness always came rather easily, even if it would’ve made more sense for him to be used to it by now. The video chats would help out a bit, but George still couldn’t wait until his friends were back in town. Until then, George would just have to be his own company.

Who knows? Maybe George could use this time to find things that make him happy on his own without relying on his friends. It could be a good chance to learn some more, too. Which was what originally led him to the library in the first place. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to see the guy again or else he would probably just die from embarrassment.

For now, though, George just headed home, determined to distract himself and hopefully forget about the embarrassing encounter. He had other things to focus on rather than a small encounter in a public library. He just hoped the other would forget about it as well.


	2. Hello Little Girl, What's Your Rush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic was a myth, a story told to children, an ability that people like George could only dream to have. But that was all it was, just a made up ability. Or so the world thought.
> 
> Dream was an immortal, and a damn good one at that. His ability was one of the strongest ever seen, and he had already had centuries to hone his ability to almost perfection. Like many of the others, he had started not feeling much, let alone guilty for killing the people for his own extended life.
> 
> But when Dream’s new target is a small brunette with an almost impossible amount of hope, will he be able to keep his life the way it has always been, or will things finally change?
> 
> Or an au where Dream is an immortal who is hunting George, only for the two to grow closer and realize the real meaning of being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is from the song Hello, Little Girl :)
> 
> [Edit: I changed the update schedule to just Sundays because the chapters are quickly getting longer than I’m used to and college takes up a lot of my time. I’ll still be updating this Sunday, but the story will only be updated on Sundays now <3
> 
> This chapter is still part of the introduction in a way, kinda just having the characters meet properly :] Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter should hopefully be a lot better!

A few months had passed, and Dream hadn’t seen the brunette from the library at all anymore. He still wasn’t even sure why he even remembered the encounter anyways. It was just some small meeting (if you can even call it a meeting) in a library from weeks ago. The two hadn’t even spoken to one another, yet when he saw the other, he felt nostalgic.

They hadn’t met before, had they? Not before the library, right? He still couldn’t forget even if the boy’s face now seemed to get fuzzy in his memories. After a few nights, thinking over the nostalgia from the incident, Dream came to the simple conclusion that he must've met someone similar in the past. There was no other option, especially since he hadn’t even been to Europe since 1997, which would’ve been around the same year that the brunette was born, give or take a few years.

A yawn escaped from Dream’s mouth as he waited for the mail to be delivered for the day. For the first time in months, the only thing on his mind was the letter he would be receiving. And almost as if on cue, he heard the doorbell ring and the mail being put through the slot in his door. The guy stood up, stretching his arms before walking over to the letter sitting on his floor, sealed with wax. Old fashioned, just like most things dealing with immortals.

He carefully picked it up, inhaling a deep breath. When he exhaled, he was left as only a cold apathetic man, ready for his next target. He opened the letter with ease, reading the one thing written on the paper. All it said was one name:

“George Davidson.”

George. George. Why had that name seemed so familiar? No matter. He would be gone within the month, maybe even within the week if Dream could help it. His face remained blank as he grabbed his mask. First thing was first, he needed to find out who his target was.

‘Now,’ Dream thought to himself, folding up the letter, ‘let the hunt begin.’

* * *

Niki and Wilbur had just arrived back to England, and George was already being dragged out of the house again. It wasn’t that he was constantly inside his house the whole time they were gone, but he preferred to be reading in a sunroom in his house, surrounded by green plants and a few flowers around. But his two friends, unfortunately for him, loved to be out and about.

It was late afternoon, and they had been out since earlier that morning, so George, who hadn’t spent much time actually outside since they left, felt a bit drained. Not that he would tell the two who were so excited to be back and spending their time with him. He would, however, be sure to grab a coffee at the next shop they passed. Which they luckily came across in just a few minutes of walking.

George had made a small comment about being right back and went inside the shop, rubbing some of the exhaustion from his eyes. He got to the counter and immediately recognized the worker.

“George!” The voice exclaimed, bringing a smile to his own face as he looked at Sam.

“Hey Sam! How have you been?” George asked, walking up to the corner and trying not to be too loud since the atmosphere of the place seemed very mellow and calm.

Sam brightened up a bit and smiled at him. “I’ve been doing really well lately, actually!” He said, already starting to make George’s normal order. “How have you been? It's been a while since you came by, and well,” he paused for a moment, looking at George again who had pushed his glasses up on top of his head, “you look a bit exhausted. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.” He said, getting back to brewing the coffee as he leaned on the counter.

George winced a bit at the comment. He thought that he was able to keep it hidden pretty well, but he must’ve been awfully wrong if even Sam, who he hadn’t seen in weeks, noticed. “Ah yeah, I was up late reading,” He said, handing Sam the money for his drink, “and I’m sorry that I was gone so long. I kinda kept to myself and hid away in my room until those two,” George said, gesturing to Wilbur and Niki who were talking outside the shop, “dragged me out of the house.”

“Ah yeah, I should’ve assumed so, knowing you.” Sam said, giving the boy a small wink as he handed him the coffee. “Still, you should come by more often! It's nice getting to talk every now and then. Plus, the walk isn’t too far and you should get out more.” He said with a genuine smile.

How could George say no to that? It was probably a good idea anyways. So George nodded as Sam handed him the coffee and his change. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to stop by a bit more.” He said, giving the worker a small smile as he turned to the door. “I should probably head out for now, though. Don’t wait to keep the others waiting. Have a great day, Sam! I’ll stop by more soon!” He said, waving to Sam as he left the shop.

“Georgieeee! What took you so long?” Wilbur called out to him.

Sam was a great friend, and George meant it when he said he would go more often. For now, however, he had other friends that required his attention.

* * *

It took two days to find information on his target. Even then, Dream still knew very little on the guy. He had social media. But it was all privated. He went to the local highschool and was in the year book, but Dream only learned that he was in the coding computer club. Hell, the boy didn’t even have a yearbook picture.

But then again he knew that this George was in his early 20s. Sure, Dream felt slightly bad about taking the rest of his life away, but there must’ve been a reason that he was chosen in the first place. This was probably what was best for him, anyways. Plus this was Dream’s job to do, so he was going to do it.

Dream felt like giving up for the day until he found that George’s instagram was mentioned in someone else’s story. The picture had a tall guy with curly brown hair, a girl with dyed pink hair, and what looked to be the side profile of the last guy who was wearing those stupid white clout goggles that were only popular a few years ago. His guess was that the last guy was probably his target with how reluctant he seemed to be even in a picture. And lucky for him, he recognized the background. Hell, he’d been there yesterday when searching for information initially.

Suddenly, Dream felt ready to finally meet his target.

* * *

Wilbur had taken the photo with the two of them and posted it before George had even realized his friend had his phone out. George had just rolled his eyes and turned away, sipping his coffee before realizing that it was still way too hot to drink yet.

“So, George, how was it being all on your own?” Niki asked, sipping her own iced coffee. How people could drink something like that, George would never know. But he simply shrugged as he looked to her again.

“I bought some plants to liven up the house. Oh and I bought some books as well.” George said, thinking to himself as he remembered what he was up to the past few months. He never ran into the boy from the library again, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

On one hand, he didn’t have to face the boy after he embarrassed himself and dropped books all over the floor. On the other hand, after he left, George’s life went back to the way it was, almost dull without other people in it.

He was still lost in thought when he felt Niki lightly poke his shoulder. “Are you doing alright, George?” She asked with a small smile. George felt Wilbur’s eyes on him as well, noticing his strange behavior. “You zoned out a bit.”

George looked at the both of them and smiled. “I guess I am still a bit tired. I stayed up till around..” He paused for a moment to think. “8a.m. maybe? Had a hard time sleeping I guess..” He went to take a sip of coffee, not noticing when someone barrelled straight into him, sending the coffee flying and the person practically laying on top of him.

He opened his eyes for a moment before the nausea kicked in and his vision went black.

* * *

Dream found the group around ten minutes after seeing the picture, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the girl call the shorter boy George. But it wasn’t like he could kill the guy now, not when they were surrounded by people, specifically his target’s friends. Dream still didn’t know what the his full face looked like since he was wearing those stupid goggles, but he would be stupid to just leave when this may be his only chance to find out more. Maybe he could start with a conversation?

He was walking on a path parallel to the group, looking up as he thought to himself. Before he could even think about what to even say, Dream heard a honk come from the path in front of him. “Crap.” He said, eyes darting to the angry goose standing in front of him. He almost tripped over his own feet at how quickly he turned, darting away from the goose that was now starting to chase him.

Dream assumed he got far enough away, but he kept running just in case. Even after centuries and centuries of being alive, geese were always a fear of his. He turned behind him to check if the goose was still chasing him, and that was his first mistake. His second mistake, however, was not stopping when he heard someone yell “watch out!” before he ran straight into another person.

He heard the gasps of two people before he opened his eyes and raised him up a bit, shaking his head to clear it a bit more. Dream looked down to see a familiar face and the goggles sitting a bit away. The goggles proved it was the guy he was looking for, but the face proved that George was.. the book boy from a few months ago?

“Oh my god, are you guys okay?” The girl asked, kneeling down to the both of them and making sure they were okay. Dream nodded and got up, moving over so he could sit down. The lack of reply from George was a bit concerning, though.

The girl reached out to him, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t known he was swaying back and forth slightly, and he put a hand on the ground to try and keep himself still. He gave a grateful yet guilty smile to the girl.

“I am so sorry, oh my god. There was a goose and it started chasing me and..” Dream paused, quickly looking up only to see that said goose was gone. “I am truly sorry.” He said, looking over at them before back down to George, who almost looked a bit sick even while unconscious. He didn’t even mean to run into them. Well at least not like this.

The tall guy with the curly hair frowned at Dream almost in thought for a moment before looking down at George. “How bad is it, Niki? He got thrown back pretty hard.” He said, glancing at Dream for just a second. There wasn’t any malice in the glance, but Dream felt worse anyways.

Niki, who had lifted George slightly up off the ground to check the back of his head, carefully set him back down. “He has a bit of a bump, but nothing too bad. He probably passed out from the shock mixed with the fact that he barely got a few hours of rest in the first place.” She said, frowning at him and shaking her head. She cared about him more than he realized, and she just wished he would take better care of himself while they were away.

Wilbur nodded to her, looking to Dream again, a hint of amusement shone in his eyes as if he just came up with an idea. “We should get him home. Would you mind helping get him up and then you can come join us for tea, right?” He asked, receiving a nod from the both of them. Dream helped pick the boy up and put him on Wilbur’s back. “I’m Wilbur, by the way. You can call me Will if you want though. Some people think the name Wilbur is a bit weird.” The tall guy said, giving him a smile as he adjusted how he held George so that he wouldn’t fall.

The girl, who was now holding the clout glasses and making sure there was no crack in them, looked to him as if she forgot to exchange names as well. “I’m Niki! It's nice to meet you! Though it probably would’ve been better under different circumstances.” She said with a little laugh.

“Call me Dream,” he said, giving the two a slight smile before his eyes landed on George. The boy would still have to die, that was for sure, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of curiosity at the normality of the mortals. They were so like his own friends, despite their differences. Maybe that was what led to him agreeing. “I really am sorry, again. I wasn’t watching where I was going, and now he’s hurt and..” He stopped himself. He was practically a natural at acting, but this felt a lot more real even to him.

The three started to walk, or well, Niki and Wilbur started to walk, Niki waving for Dream to come along. Seeing his guilt on his face, Niki spoke up. “It's really okay, we don’t blame you.”

“Maybe you don’t.” Wilbur said, a slight smile appearing on his face despite trying to hide it, earning him a light smack on the arm from Niki. She opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he added on before she could get another word in. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Be nice, Niki. I am holding our favorite friend, y’know.” He teased, sticking out his tongue to her.

Niki just rolled her eyes at him and gave Dream an apologetic smile. “Sorry about him. He can be a pain sometimes.” She said, ignoring the glare she got back from the boy.

Dream smiled back at her. “All in good fun. Just so long as the boy, um, George I think you called him, is alright.” He said, in reply. After so many years of lying about his magic and immortal life, he had gotten pretty good at lying overall. Not the best talent to have in the eyes of many, but in a life like his, it was vital. He looked back over to Niki and Wilbur, who seemed to be joking around with one another.

It looked so… so normal than how he remembered mortals. The bickering between the two reminded Dream of his own friends, Sapnap and Karl. Immortals were supposed to be superior beings compared to the powerless mortals, and yet, they were so similar. What made them so very different?


	3. We Did Nothing But Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic was a myth, a story told to children, an ability that people like George could only dream to have. But that was all it was, just a made up ability. Or so the world thought.
> 
> Dream was an immortal, and a damn good one at that. His ability was one of the strongest ever seen, and he had already had centuries to hone his ability to almost perfection. Like many of the others, he had started not feeling much, let alone guilty for killing the people for his own extended life.
> 
> But when Dream’s new target is a small brunette with an almost impossible amount of hope, will he be able to keep his life the way it has always been, or will things finally change?
> 
> Or an au where Dream is an immortal who is hunting George, only for the two to grow closer and realize the real meaning of being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from A Very Nice Prince  
> (All of the chapter's titles are from the lyrics of the songs from Into the Woods for further reference)
> 
> Chapters are slowly getting longer, so updates will be moved to once a week :]
> 
> And as always, I hope you enjoy!

George knew Wilbur was carrying him. He woke up a few minutes ago and heard his friend’s voice, joking around with Niki. There was a slight bit of worry in Will’s voice, and George wanted to assure him that he was fine. Most of the nausea was gone, luckily. But he still felt exhausted, so he let Wilbur carry him back, slipping back off to sleep.

When he woke the second time, he was now laid out on his bed with what seemed to be an ice pack under his head. He didn’t remember giving Wilbur a key to his small house, but here they were. Well, he assumed the others were still there since he could hear Wilbur’s voice with a few words of Niki being added in every now and then. And then another voice spoke, startling him enough that he sat up quickly, instantly regretting it when he felt a little dizzy and his head still ached a bit.

George waited until the stars left his vision before he stood up and walked to the other room. His head was still pounding. He would need to get some medicine and probably some sleep. But right now, there was a voice he didn’t remember in his house. Talking to his friends.

He stopped right outside the room, wiping the sleep from his eyes and walking into the room, his eyes darting straight to the new person. His breath almost caught in his chest as recognition set in. But why was he..here? They had only met once, and it wasn’t as if they were actually friends or anything. And how had he never known that he was friends with Wilbur and Niki?

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Are you feeling any better?” Wilbur asked, smirking at him. But George could see the genuine relief of Will’s face seeing that he was okay. But that didn’t stop George from narrowing his eyes at the nickname, giving Wilbur a slight glare.

“I’m fine..” George said quietly, not knowing how to bring up the fact that there was a literal stranger in his living room. Luckily, Niki, god bless her, spoke up for him.

“This is Dream! He was the one who ran into you! Accidentally, of course.” She said, smiling as she hopped off the couch and walked over to George. “Geese, again.” She said, giving an explanation why he was even running in the first place. She walked behind George, reaching up and feeling the back of his head to see if the bump had swelled up anymore. George winced and leaned forward out of her touch, making the girl utter a small apology and saying she would go get some kind of medicine before she practically whizzed out of the room.

“So… your name is Dream?” George questioned, his gaze wandering back over to the blonde stranger. When their eyes met, George realized the boy’s eyes were almost a golden yellow color. “And you have… yellow eyes?” He said, now even more confused.

Dream looked almost just as confused, but Wilbur spoke up to explain. “Colorblind.” He said to Dream as Niki came in and handed George the pills, which he took before taking another sip of water. “And no, George, his eyes are not yellow. They’re green, and a very pretty shade of green at that.” He said with another smile again, making Dream’s face flush a bit at the compliment.

George simply nodded, flushing a little in embarrassment and sipping his water again. “That’s my bad. Kinda forgot that green was a normal eye color, though I should’ve assumed.” He said with a small shrug and glance back at Dream. Though his eyes did still look yellow to him.

“No worries!” Dream said quickly, a smile plastered on his face. Silence overtook the group, and George couldn’t help but feel a small bit of anxiety creep up at the somewhat awkward tension.

Luckily for George, Dream spoke up to fill the silence. “I’m really sorry for running into you, by the way. I didn’t know where I was going and I kinda just ended up.. well.. you know..” George gave him a slight smile, which made Dream’s cheeks fill with an almost unnatural warmth that he hadn’t felt for years.

“Well, Dream..” George started, looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again. He didn’t get a good look before, but the boy’s face had a sprinkle of dark freckles. And even though he knew now that Dream’s eyes were not, in fact, yellow, his face still seemed to.. glow golden almost like the sun. He hoped that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t showing as he held eye contact with Dream. “That was you, wasn’t it..?” He asked, hoping that he wouldn’t need to explain further.

By the look that flashed on Dream’s face, he knew he was right. “Looks like you aren’t the only clumsy one, George.” He said with a smirk that somehow seemed to fit on his face perfectly. George couldn’t help but look away, shaking his head.

“Uhhhhh are we missing something here?” Wilbur asked, glancing between the two with a very confused expression. Niki’s expression was almost the exact same.

“Oh it's nothin-”

“George made a mess and dropped a bunch of books at the library.” Dream said, smirking at him. George shot him a glare before shaking his head.

“You know we didn’t have to tell them, right?” George said, shaking his head again despite knowing it was just playful banter before looking for a spot to sit. Either on the floor or next to Dream. Dream must’ve read his mind because he moved slightly over to the other side, leaving more room beside him. George thought for a second longer before sitting next to Dream. He almost felt naturally drawn to the guy, but then again that was probably his imagination. He was just a hopeless romantic afterall, and Dream was just a guy who he happened to run into twice. Once literally.

Wilbur laughed and Niki just shook her head with a small smile. “George is pretty clumsy sometimes. Ever since highschool, he has been a huge handful.” She said, Wilbur chiming in to say “Yeah, that sure sounds like him!” which earned an offended gasp coming from George.

“And here I thought you loved me.” George said, dramatically leaning against Dream, smiling up at him slightly. “Dreammmm, they don’t mean it, I’m not that bad.” He said despite the fact that he was practically laying against him. He was still sleepy, and Dream seemed safe, so he merely laid against the taller boy.

“Speaking of loving your amazing friends, George, you promised to watch Harry Potter with me once we got back!” Wilbur said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

George rolled his eyes and sat up again. “You are such a child, Will. And we have a guest here, who probably doesn’t want to watch a show about a bunch of wizards and witches.” He said before looking back to Dream. “You are welcome to stay and watch, but don’t feel like you need to. I did kinda promise him that I’d watch them with him.” He said with an exhausted smile.

Dream contemplated it for a second, wondering why they were letting a total stranger stay with them. But it wasn’t as if they could kill him, and even if they tried, he would easily be able to take them all down before they could try. “Sure, why not? It's not like I have a curfew or anything anyways.”

Wilbur quickly grabbed the remote and started turning the first movie on as Niki got up to get popcorn. Dream almost missed the small smile that appeared on George’s face when he mentioned that he would stay.

* * *

The movie finally ended, and Niki had already wandered off to bed. Wilbur looked ready to start the next movie, but ended up just giving Dream a small smile before heading to the kitchen. Which left Dream and George. Or rather, Dream with George leaning against him asleep. They had been that way since the middle of the movie, which made sense because George did still have a headache so sleep would come easier.

At one point, Dream ended up wrapping an arm around him. He told himself that it was just so he didn’t fall and cause yet another awkward mess, but that didn’t stop him from holding the boy closer. He debated on getting up and leaving, but he knew nothing was waiting for him back home and that would mean waking George up just for basically nothing.

A few minutes passed before Wilbur came back and sat where he was earlier, looking over to Dream as he sipped his coffee. “So, you two met before, hm?” He asked, seeming a lot calmer now that the others were asleep.

Dream nodded. “Yeah, a few months ago, by now. I didn’t think he would still remember, honestly.” He said. And it was true. He didn’t have a clue why George would remember something so inconsequential like that. It was less than five minutes total before the small boy bolted out of the library.

“Well, you remembered too, didn’t you?” Wilbur asked, sipping his coffee again. He wore no playful look, just pure curiosity now. Then again, looking at the two of them, it did look like they had known one another more than they claimed. Dream couldn’t explain why, though. He had lived for centuries before these people were even born, but he felt such a connection to them already. And he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like they could even stay friends.

Dream felt his magic flare for a moment, but shook his head before anything would happen. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt George. He still had to kill him, but not in front of a witness. Especially not a friend. Just because he had to end George’s life didn’t mean he had to cause more trauma for the rest of them too. “I guess you are right… though I’m not sure why I remember either, to be fair.” He said, looking down at sleeping George.

George’s pale skin almost seemed to glow as moonlight shone on it from the window. Dream reached up and brushed a piece of George’s hair out of his eyes, the other boy not stirring in the slightest at the movement. As if he felt safe. As if he knew exactly where he was and who he was with, but he wasn’t afraid. Dream’s expression darkened at that. George truly didn’t know just how dangerous he was.

“I see..” Wilbur said, letting the playful smile come to his face once more. The shift in tone brought light back into Dream’s face as though he wasn’t actually thinking about killing the person laying against him. “Do you believe in fate?” He asked before drinking the rest of his coffee.

Dream thought about it for a moment, still looking down at George. “I guess I haven’t really thought about it. I guess it depends what all you consider to be fate.” He said. He may have been immortal, but by no means did that mean he held all the answers.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him. “And what do you view as fate, Dream?”

“I guess I just believe what all the stories say; fate is what is destined to come for individuals. A path set in stone for them to follow, step by step.” Dream said. It was how he lived. He followed what he was told, killed who he was told to kill, believed he was more powerful than others, all because he was told that was how the world was.

“I believe fate is an outline, planning out the big picture while letting you make your own choices throughout. But I believe some people are fated to meet, whether you try to let it happen or not.” Wilbur said, standing again and stretching a little. “Anyways, I think I’m going to head to bed.” And if he was reading Dream’s mind, he added on, “and Dream, you control your fate more than you believe. You aren’t a puppet. Be the master of your own fate.”

And when Dream looked up to him again, Wilbur was gone, leaving Dream all alone with George and his thoughts.

* * *

_“Is it worth it?” A small voice asked, sounding amazed. It sounded a little like George almost, or rather, how he would’ve imagined George’s voice sounding like when he was young._

‘Is what worth it?’ Dream tried to say, but no words came out. A dream, that was what this was. But what did it mean?

_Dream moved without thinking, kneeling in front of the small boy and taking the child’s hands in his own. “It is worth more than you could ever imagine.”_

_He still couldn’t picture the boy’s face, but he could tell it lit up. “Will tell me about it, Mr. Clay?” The young voice said to him._

_Clay? He hadn’t gone by that name in… how many years had it been now?_

_“Of course I will, [ ].” Dream heard himself say. He knew he must’ve referred to the boy by his name, but it was all unclear to him, pieces of a puzzle he couldn’t seem to fit together._

_“ And..” The boy paused, squeezing Dream’s hands before looking back up at his face again. “Will you stay with me until I grow old and die?”_

_Dream, the real Dream, froze. Whoever this was had known about his immortality. But why couldn’t he remember? And why did his heart ache at the final words the boy said?_

_His other self smiled again and nodded. “I’ll stay for however long you’ll have me.”_

* * *

Dream awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up and running his hand through his hair to wrap his mind around the dream. But that was all it was, simply a made up dream. He realized a moment later that George was gone, or rather, just somewhere other than sleeping against him like before. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his sore neck from the bad sleeping position. He hadn’t actually meant to fall asleep there since, as an immortal, he didn’t need much sleep in general and this was a stranger’s house, but here he was. Waking up on the said stranger’s couch.

If he listened carefully enough, Dream could make out the faint sounds of George talking. But only George, no other voice, meaning the other person was speaking very quiet, was communicating through sign language, or was on the phone. Dream found his answer a second later when he caught a glimpse of George holding a phone up to his ear as he paced through the kitchen.

“-hy did you just leave?” Dream heard from the other room. “You could’ve woken me up before you left.” George stopped talking for a moment, and Dream assumed that meant whoever he was talking to was talking. From what he heard George say already, he assumed that the boy must’ve been talking to Wilbur or Niki since they were the only other ones over. “Haha, you’re very funny.” George replied, no doubt his sarcastic comment was at Wilbur’s teasing. “Okay, well I’m just glad you made it home safe. You both-”

Dream tuned him out, figuring that eavesdropping probably wasn’t the best decision, especially this early in the morning. He took out his own phone, almost letting out an audible gasp at the time. Three in the afternoon already? There went the plans he made for today then. Well, partially. He only really planned to learn more about his target - George - since the previous days yielded barely any information, but now, he was in the boy’s living room after sleeping over. God, Sapnap and Karl would make fun of him for decades if they heard about this.

As if on cue, he received a few messages from their group chat.

Karl: Dreammm? Are you at home? Our plane lands in like 30 mins.

Sapnap: you kinda stopped replying to us last night :/

Sapnap: kinda hurt, dude.

Dream rolled his eyes at the two of them, who continued to flood the chat with messages. They were right next to one another and already must’ve forgotten with how much they were texting.

Dream: I’ll be home soon. Do you need me to pick you up?

Wait. This was a new country and he still didn’t have a new license yet. Dream groaned again and leaned back into the pillows again.

Dream: Scratch that. Forgot I can’t drive.

He almost sent the message before he heard footsteps and his head shot up, making eye contact with George, who looked a little startled himself at how fast Dream looked up. Dream didn’t know why, but the boy’s face seemed to flush a bit as well for a moment. But the look faded as George remembered why he came in the room in the first place.

“I uh.. did you want some breakfast?” George offered, looking to where Dream was still holding his phone close to him as if hiding something. “Also, is there anything I can help you with?” He offered, not knowing what else he should say.

Dream hesitated for a moment, looking down at his phone again, only catching a few of the messages they were still sending.

Sapnap: you ok? youv been typing for a few minutes now..

Sapnap: you’ve*

He didn’t reply to them before he looked up to George again and asked his question. “Do you have a car?”

* * *

The two ate a quick breakfast before George offered a sweatshirt of his for Dream to borrow since he had no other clothes with him. Dream agreed, although he wasn’t even sure if the smaller boy’s sweatshirt would even fit him. His suspicions were confirmed when he put it on, noticing it was a bit tight, but it was better than nothing. George led them to his car soon after, and Dream offered to drive or just borrow the car, but George said he didn’t mind going for a little drive. Thinking back on it, Dream should’ve realized that would’ve sounded like he was trying to steal the car or something so he didn’t push it. They were currently on the road just about ten minutes away from the airport.

Dream: Okay, so I probably should’ve told you sooner, but I’m not the only one coming to pick you guys up.

Dream: It's a moral so don’t say anything weird.

Karl: He means you, Sapnap

Sapnap: i’m just gonna ignore you karl. you finally get a girlfriend?

Dream: -_-

Dream: His name is George. He’s the guy I have to kill.

Sapnap: what, are you guys friends or something? you know befriending your target never makes things easy on you.

Dream looked up to George, who seemed to be lost in thought, mumbling to himself about which exit he should take. He was wearing the goggles again, which Dream had to admit, looked rather nice on the boy. He could vaguely see a few of George’s freckles still from around the glasses. Dream remembered his own freckles, way more numerous than the few on George’s face, but freckles all the same. He hated freckles, choosing rather to cover them up with some kind of foundation or concealer that matched the golden tone of his skin. But looking at the boy next to him, he wasn’t sure why he even hated them in the first place.

Looking at George now reminded Dream of when he saw the photo that Wilbur had posted of the three of them. Just his side profile and the white goggles over his eyes, yet now he could see more than just a mortal that would be dead by the end of the month.

Dream hadn’t realized that he had been staring in silence for minutes straight until he realized how red George’s cheeks were as he stared at the road ahead of them. If the red flush in his cheeks wasn’t enough of a sign, Dream could tell that George was a bit uncomfortable by how white his knuckles were, gripping the steering wheel. He quickly looked away, back to his phone where he still realized he needed to reply to the group.

Dream: We aren’t friends. I just forgot I couldn’t drive and asked for a ride.

Dream: We’ll be there soon. Behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sundays!
> 
> *I originally got everything all ready and set up and then my internet shut off :,) I'm just lucky I had everything saved beforehand


End file.
